Persepsi
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —Beckendorf/Silena. Silena selalu mengira cinta itu adalah sebuah konsep. Tapi Beckendorf menyadarkannya akan arti cinta sejujurnya; bahwa cinta dapat diungkapkan bukan dalam frase konsep; tapi persepsi. Dan bagaimana Silena akan berkorban untuk cinta. RnR are very accepted:3


**A/N: **Haaai hulloooo salam kenal!^^ Saya baru merambah di fandom Percy Jackson and The Olympians, padahal udah baca serial plus penpiknya dari entah kapan^^;; dan semoga gak mengecewakan, saya kepincut Silena/Charles sejak saya baca ulang bukunya =)) and baca warningnya dulu yaps. Saya…rasa…fic ini…bakal gaje. Hiks ;w;

**0o—Persepsi—o0**

**©Beatrixmalf**

.

.

**WARNING: **Modified Canon, Silena-centric, rush, maybe OOC, ungetable feeling(?) I've warned you, hehe:p

.

.

SILENA Beauregard hampir meyakini bahwa dirinya memahami cinta. Dia titisan Aphrodite, Sang Dewi Cinta—seorang _Demigod _ jelita yang sering dinyatakan cinta, dan ia kerap menyaksikan roman picisan ataupun cinta-sepanjang-masa selama eksistensinya.

Jadi jelaslah, Silena memahami cinta. Bukan _hampir memahami_, tapi _sangat memahami_. Tiada keraguan barang secuil pun.

Tapi itu dulu.

Dulu—sebelum Silena membuka atensinya yang nyatanya masih terlalu picik untuk melihat siluet cinta; sebelum Silena menyadari bahwa komponen _Enchepalon_nya terlalu bebal untuk memahami kepribadian cinta.

Dan dulu—sebelum ia mengenal Charles Beckendorf.

.

.

APHRODITE selalu tertawa dalam bunga tidur Silena. Selalu, tak pernah absen; walaupun mimpi-mimpi Silena tidak memungkinkan dan tidak kontras untuk ditandangi Aphrodite.

Siapa yang tidak kesal dan heran? Mengapa Ibunya begitu sering berkunjung ke mimpinya, padahal anak-anaknya—sanak Silena yang lain bahkan tak pernah dikunjungi Aphrodite sendiri.

Dan selain tertawa, Aphrodite selalu memandangnya dan tersenyum geli, sampai akhirnya ia berujar, "Demi Olympus, _cintaku_—bahkan kalaupun aku mengkhianati Hephaestus dan mengencani Ares, aku masih bisa memahami cinta, dan kau tidak. Oh, jangan permalukan aku, Silena."

Walaupun itu mimpinya, tapi Silena tetap tak bisa berkutik kala Ibunya mengunjunginya. Keajaiban Para Dewa, katanya—sehingga Silena hanya bisa menggertakan gigi, membeku, sampai akhirnya mimpi itu mengabur dan tertelan kabut.

Tapi malam ini lain. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Silena dapat melihat binar bahagia di wajah jelita Aphrodite—dan senyum Ibunya, astaga—bahkan Silena tersihir oleh kecemerlangannya.

"Kabar baik, Putriku. Kau akan memahami cinta!" pekik Ibunya, bak Prometheus yang mendapati nasarnya telah raib; ibarat Atlas yang bebannya diangkat.

Lagi-lagi, Silena hanya dapat ternganga, membeku, tapi gadis itu tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada setitik rasa penasaran dalam hatinya.

Apa—atau siapa yang akan membuat Silena memahami cinta?

.

.

MULANYA Silena mengira pemuda yang akan menuntunnya untuk memahami cinta adalah Luke Castellan.

Oh, ya, perasaan Silena kepada pemuda tampan itu lain daripada yang lain.

Ia dapat merasakan banyak kupu-kupu berkepakan dalam perutnya, dunia menjelma menjadi kanvas penuh warna, serta degupan jantungnya yang meliar ketika tatapannya bertubrukan dengan atensi safir Luke.

Dan ya, tentu saja, Silena segera mengambil tindakan untuk menjadikan Luke agar menjadi miliknya. (Kau tahu, Aphrodite dan anak-cucunya akan liar apabila dikaitkan dengan _**mengejar cinta**_)

Yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, Luke meladeninya dengan gembira—menanggapinya, bahkan ketika Silena menyatakan cintanya, Luke hanya tersenyum miring dan mengacak rambut Silena.

Tetapi ada yang janggal.

Bersama Luke, Silena memang merasa lebih hidup, dan 'pundi istilah cinta'-nya bertambah, tapi tak ada perubahan berarti.

Maksudnya, Silena tidak merasakan sesuatu yang _wah_. Menilik reaksi dari Ibunya, Silena menduga Luke akan membuatnya merasakan sesuatu seperti—yah, anggap saja: perasaan kasih yang meluap-luap dan tak terbendung.

Lalu semua kejanggalannya terjawab.

Ada periode dimana Silena merasa sangat bebal dan dangkal.

Tapi Silena tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini—merasa sangat dungu ketika Luke melingkarkan rantai perak bersimbol bulan sabit ke pergelangan tangannya, dan memerintahkannya untuk mengucap Sumpah Demi Sungai Styx untuk mengabdi kepadanya—

Agar memihak Kronos. Dan tololnya Silena mengucap janji itu; seperti kisah-kisah roman yang akan berakhir bahagia.

Tapi ternyata Silena salah.

Ini bukan tentang cinta, tapi tentang kebutaan akan ketidakwarasan—dan Silena menyesalinya.

.

.

KEMUDIAN ada periode dimana Silena kerap merutuk bahwa 'hidup tidak adil' atau 'penyesalan selalu datang terlambat' dan Silena akan menyisihkan dirinya dari Perkemahan, pergi ke Istal Pegasus, dan menangis di balik jerami.

Seharusnya—_seharusnya_—Silena dapat mempertahankan kesendiriannya sampai senja menjelang—tanpa ada orang yang mengganggunya.

Tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya hari itu.

Saat Silena sedang bersiap untuk meledakkan sedunya, seseorang bertubuh kekar tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, muncul bagaikan hantu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tentu saja Silena terlonjak. Ia tak peduli seburuk apakah wajahnya, dan dengan keguncangan dan mata yang bengkak…

Silena mengira itu… "Luke Castellan?"

Sosok di depannya berdeham, lalu perlahan-lahan Silena dapat memfokuskan pandangannya. Bukan Luke. "Ehm—Charles Beckendorf, sebenarnya. Kau Silena dari Pondok Aphrodite kan?"

Silena menghapus air matanya dengan linglung. "Bagaimana kau muncul tanpa—" gumamnya tak jelas. "Ya, aku anak Aphrodite."

"Teman sepondokmu mencarimu," gumam Beckendorf, dan ia berdiri, lalu menyeringai. "Kalau tidak salah kau bertanya mengapa aku muncul tanpa suara, kan? Kuncinya adalah ini."

Sebenarnya Silena tidak peduli, dan ia ingin lekas-lekas berendam dan mengasihani dirinya lagi, tapi pemuda yang bahkan suaranya hanya terdengar seperti siaran rusak itu tetap bercerocos.

"…Terinspirasi dari sepatu terbang Hermes," Ah ya—Hermes. Ayah Luke. "Aku membuatnya dari besi dan titanium, sedangkan sayapnya terbuat dari bulu-bulu Hipogriff—"

"Kau anak Hephaestus, ya?" akhirnya Silena membuka mulutnya, menginterupsi celotehan Beckendorf. Ia mencoba berdiri, tapi Silena limbung dan Beckendorf menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Hati-hati," bisik Beckendorf cemas. "Ya—aku anak Hephaestus."

Silena mengangguk-angguk, tapi belum sempat ia mengucapkan terima kasih, pintu istal sudah terbuka dan seorang pekemah dari Pondok Ares menatap mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Silena tidak menjawab, tapi Beckendorf membuka mulutnya. "Aku sedang mencari garu yang sudah tidak terpakai disini," Beckendorf mengerling Silena. "Dan gadis ini—ia pingsan tadi."

Ha! Silena hendak membantah, tapi tak ada daya. Anak Ares itu tampak menimbang-nimbang, lalu memberitahu mereka. "Chiron memerintahkan kita berkumpul di Amphiteater. Luke Castellan berkhianat."

Silena merasakan Beckendorf menegang di sampingnya, tapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Semuanya—kosong.

"Kalian dengar? Luke Castellan menghilang!" ulang Sang Anak Ares.

"Aku dengar," balas Silena tak sabar. "Dan ia bukan _menghilang_, tapi menyebrang ke pihak Kronos."

.

.

SEPERTI yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang, tak ada ruangan tanpa jalan keluar, dan dengan lega Silena menyetujuinya.

Kenangan dari Luke perlahan-lahan mengabur; demikian juga rasa cintanya, tapi tak ayal Silena masih sering gemetar apabila mengingat gelang bulan sabit itu—bagaimana kalau Luke menyuruhnya berkhianat sewaktu-waktu?

Dan—ada lagi. Pemuda kekar yang tampan (meskipun tak setampan Luke), yang menolongnya di istal kemarin dulu, kini menjadi teman baiknya.

Silena tahu Beckendorf memiliki 'rasa' terhadapnya; ia mengetahuinya dari manik kelam Beckendorf ketika menatapnya. Silena pun tahu perlahan-lahan ada rasa yang berubah, menggantikan cintanya kepada Luke—

Walau belum seratus persennya.

Lagipula butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk Beckendorf untuk mencairkan hati Silena. Waktu yang sepenuhnya tak membahagiakan—malah terkadang Beckendorf putus asa untuk mempertahankan gadis itu.

Dan Silena tak menyadari persisnya kapan benih cinta mulai tumbuh.

"Senjata apa yang pas buatku?" Silena bertanya bosan, mengamati sosok keemasan Beckendorf yang berkeringat dan dilatarbelakangi mentari terbenam. Beckendorf, seperti biasa, sedang menempa.

Sesaat, Beckendorf berhenti menempa, mengalihkan pandangnya ke manik Silena, lalu menatap Silena intens. Dan entah kenapa—degup jantung Silena meliar, ada perasaan yang tumpah ruah dan membuat pipinya merona.

"Mungkin panah."

Silena terkejut. "Kenapa panah? Aku tak bisa memanah! Malahan aku lebih jago pedang…"

Beckendorf menatapnya lagi, tapi kini dibarengi senyuman. "Kau jago memacu Pegasus, kan? Aku sudah pernah melihatmu berkendara bersama saudara-saudarimu. Dan kalau begitu, senjata yang paling pas adalah panah, atau boomerang," Beckendorf berhenti sebentar. "Atau dua-duanya."

"Bagaimana bisa dua sekaligus?" Silena mengerutkan keningnya.

Beckendorf tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam 'sebentar' lalu berlari tangkas menuju bengkelnya. Sekejap kemudian ia muncul, menghampiri Silena yang termangu kaget, dan menjejalkan sebuah panah dan anak panah ke tangannya.

"Kunamakan ini _Love Disaster_," Beckendorf menjelaskan bangga. "Fungsinya sama seperti panah dan boomerang—jika kau menargetkan anak panahmu, lalu melejitkannya—maka panah itu akan menembus badan lawan, dan kembali ke tanganmu. Sama seperti boomerang."

Silena tetap diam, membeku. Sementara Beckendorf mulai gelisah.

"Kau tidak suka, ya? Padahal ini kubuat khusus untukmu, dan aku menambahkan aksen 'cinta' dengan mulut penembak seperti cupid dan ukiran—"

Silena meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir Beckendorf, lalu mengisyaratkan Beckendorf agar mendekatkan telinganya, untuk mendengarkan bisikannya.

Alih-alih membisikkan sesuatu, Silena menangkup wajah Beckendorf dan mengecup pemuda itu tepat di bibir. Hanya sekilas—tapi mereka berdua merona.

"Terima kasih, Charlie. Ini hebat," bisik Silena tulus.

Beckendorf tak berkata apa-apa, tapi pemuda itu malah memajukan wajahnya lagi dan mencium bibir Silena lama dan lembut.

Silena tertawa, merasa bahagia—tapi diam-diam ia merasa bersalah ketika teringat kembali dengan gelang itu.

.

.

SEPERTI yang dikatakan banyak orang, hidup yang sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah periode dimana tak ada problema—dan selalu berakhir dengan _happily ever after_. Tak ada—walaupun mungkin ada yang mirip.

Dan Silena tak bisa berharap banyak. Ia sendiri meyakini akan ada kehidupan dimana semuanya berakhir bahagia—tapi keyakinannya sendiri goyah kala mimpi buruk itu datang.

Malam itu.

Malam dimana Silena sedang terlelap sangat nyenyak, setelah menghabiskan waktu berkencan dengan Charlie—di atas kano.

Ada sebuah suara dentuman yang sangat keras, dan hal tersebut menyentak Silena dari mimpi indahnya.

"Siapa disana?" desisnya, segera meluncur dari tempat tidurnya dan secara naluriah—Silena mengambil _Love Disaster _dan menoleh ke arah saudara-saudarinya.

Aneh. Tak ada yang terbangun, padahal suara tadi cukup keras sehingga membuat Silena tersadar.

Dengan gamang Silena melangkah keluar Pondok Aphrodite—melangkah ke malam yang diterangi bulan sabit.

"Lama tak bertemu, Silena."

Silena terkesiap, lalu mengekang busurnya. Walaupun ia belum mahir, tapi setidaknya ia akan menahan musuhnya sedikit lebih lama.

"Whoa. Tenang, Silena," lalu seseorang melangkah ke baying-bayang, dan Silena mundur dengan tegang.

Luke Castellan.

"Luke," desis Silena getir.

Masih persis seperti yang diingatnya—Luke Castellan kini sudah agak lebih matang, dan ada… sesuatu yang berubah.

"Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku, Silena," Luke berkata riang, memutar-mutar pedang di tangannya, yang kini ada sebuah bandul sabit—Silena tercekat, ia juga memiliki duplikatnya— "Dan kuharap kau tidak melupakan perjanjianmu."

"Jika kau tidak pergi," Silena mengancam. "Maka aku akan teriak."

"Teriaklah sesukamu," Luke tertawa. "Kaupikir aku tidak merencanakan matang-matang? Aku sudah—ah, mengatur beberapa elemen dengan Tuan Kronos."

Mata Luke berkilat. "Dan sekarang aku akan menagih pengabdianmu."

"Aku menolak! Dan aku yakin Kronos tidak akan kehilangan anggota sepertiku."

Luke kembali tersenyum. "Sayangnya, Silena. Kau tak bisa menolak. Mari menonton akibat bila kau menolak."

Lalu Silena membeku.

Bukan membeku secara hiperbola, tapi secara harfiah.

Kemudian sekejap mata—Silena masuk ke suatu kenangan yang nampak begitu nyata. Dan sayangnya, kenangan itu adalah kenangan yang buruk.

-o0o

_Silena ada di dalam Aula Istana—dan pelbagai macam makhluk mitologi—Dracaena, Cyclops, Raksasa, bahkan Kampe—semuanya ada disana._

_Dan Silena menahan napasnya begitu memandang ke tengah Aula. Luke Castellan ada disana, tubuhnya menyinarkan aura tidak wajar. Kronos._

_Silena tahu itu Kronos._

"_Dengar, Amarillys," suara Kronos bergaung dari bibir Luke Castellan, kepada seorang gadis Demigod berambut sepinggang di depannya. Gadis itu gemetar—namun manik hijaunya menyiratkan perasaan mantap. "Kau benar-benar tak ingin memihak kepada kami?"_

_Amarillys—demikian nama gadis itu—bersuara dengan gemetar. "A—aku yakin, Tuan."_

"_Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksa," Kronos Silena ingin menjerit—mengapa gadis itu cepat percaya? Kronos tak mungkin melepasnya secepat itu!_

_Amarillys mengangguk cepat-cepat. Memejamkan matanya sekali, ia mengarahkan jemarinya ke gelang berbandul sabit di pergelangan tangannya._

_Dan gadis itu langsung dikelilingi api yang berkobar—sabit-sabit menyerangnya dari seluruh arah—_

_Kemudian gadis itu menghilang dengan sisa pekikan, dan kenangan itu memudar._

-o0o

SILENA tergugu—bahkan dirinya tak menyadari ia telah merunduk di tanah yang lembab.

"Kau masih ingin menolak untuk mengabdi, Silena? Sayangnya, semua itu sudah terlambat apabila—ah, kau memakai rantai pengikat itu."

Silena masih bungkam. Benaknya berkecamuk, mendengungkan ini-itu dan segala konsekuensi. Ia menyesal; sungguh menyesal.

Ia mencari arti cinta; namun arti cinta-lah yang akan membunuhnya.

Maka, disertai likuid bening yang meluncur dari kedua bola Silena—gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya.

Ini keputusan yang tepat.

"Aku akan mengabdi—dengan satu syarat."

Luke mengangkat alisnya. "Silahkan. Berjanjilah dengan memakai nama Sungai Styx."

Frasa yang terucap dari bibir Silena bergetar. "Demi Sungai Styx, aku berjanji—akan mengabdikan seluruh hidup dan perjuanganku kepada Kronos, tapi dengan satu syarat," manik Silena bergulir. "Luke Castellan memegang janjiku—bahwa ia; termasuk seluruh bala tentara Kronos, tidak akan menyentuh Charles Beckendorf."

.

.

DAN Silena tak bisa mengingat detil setelahnya.

Beckendorf gugur; Silena patah hati—_tidak_, lebih buruk dari itu; Luke kembali datang untuk menugaskan perintah kepadanya, dan lebih banyak mimpi buruk yang datang.

Tapi Silena sudah memutuskan.

"_Charlie, apa arti cinta bagimu?"_

Seharusnya begini sejak dulu—Silena harus benar-benar menetapkan hatinya, dan ia akan meruntuhkan pengabdiannya kepada Kronos.

"_Cinta itu—kompleks. Tapi, di satu sisi, cinta itu sederhana."_

Jadi—sore dimana Percy menugaskannya untuk membawa Pondok Ares ke medan perang—

"_Hm? Aku tak mengerti, Charlie. Selama ini aku selalu mencari konsep cinta—dan ini memalukan sebenarnya—aku tidak mengetahui arti cinta."_

Ia akan bertindak heroik. Sudah cukup segala penghinaan ditimpakan kepada Anak Aphrodite yang hanya bisa bersolek—

"_Silena, cinta itu bukan konsep. Cinta itu persepsi, dan persepsi itulah yang membuat keragaman cinta dan kisah roman di dunia ini beragam. Seperti contohnya—aku menjadi tunakompleks*) dengan mencintaimu. Itu persepsiku."_

Sudah cukup Silena merasakan pengorbanan kawan-kawannya—

"_Ah. Begitu."_

Dan sudah cukup Silena merasakan omong kosong soal Cinta.

"_Tapi, yang terpenting Silena—jangan sampai kau hanya memahami persepsi cinta kepada kekasihmu. Kau juga harus mengetahui—cinta itu bukanlah sekedar romansa. Cinta itu luas. Kau juga harus berkorban untuk kawan atau saudara yang mencintaimu."_

Silena akan berkorban, Silena akan mati; gugur sebagai pahlawan, dengan dilandaskan cinta untuk teman-temannya. Untuk Luke—

"_Dan aku berharap Silena, jika kita berdua mati—itu karena kita sama-sama berkorban untuk cinta. Haha… mengapa aku bicara melantur begini? Aku jadi merasa seperti Anak Aphrodite."_

Untuk Beckendorf.

"_Kalau begitu aku juga akan mati—dengan berkorban karena cinta, Charlie. Terimakasih atas…err—persepsimu."_

**Fin(?)**

*Rolling On The Floor Crying* sa- saya sudah bilang, panpik ini gaje. Jadi hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, itupun bertele-tele pula. Maaf sekalyih, saya geregetan mau nyiptain hints Silena, sekaligus memberitahu kepada readers—bahwa Silena bukan anak Aphrodite yang lemah:') Ah, menurut saya Silena termasuk Pekemah yang berani. Gak sama kayak saudarinya yang lain.

Dan tentang arti cinta itu—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH saya bener-bener nyerah deh =')) jadi misi Silena disini tersampaikan: 1) Ngartiin cinta 2) Ngelaksanain harapan Beckendorf bahwa mereka berdua akan mati karena rela berkorban untuk cinta (terbukti, Beckendorf nyelametin Percy, Silena bawa Pondok Ares dan ngebunuh Drakon) 3) Saya tau saya maksa X'P te-terus saya berharap persepsinya si Becky gak OOC yah. Amin. (_ _)

Yap. Ga mau ngomong banyak lagi, wanna review my work please? Silahkan cacimaki, konkrit, kritik, saranin, komentarin fic saya di review:3

_**Ah noo bees**_**, Jakarta, di antara kabel-kabel.**

**Bea.**

**2127 only. (Without A/N and CCSL) 7/6/2012, 00:02.**


End file.
